


The Magical Cat of the Freljord

by Major_Mixolydian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, I really don't know, Lore - Freeform, Other, Some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Mixolydian/pseuds/Major_Mixolydian
Summary: Yuumi and Book are on the search for their master. One portal takes them to a chilling landscape where they meet snow spirits, fish, and a burly shepherd.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Magical Cat of the Freljord

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a story based on Yuumi and Braum's encounter. There miiiiiight be some creative liberties to spice things up. I'm not super versed in the lore, but I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

"Alright Book! Where should we go next?"

Yuumi poured over Book's pages, using her paw to guide herself along Book's many features.

"Let's see... we've been there, and there, and there, and... oh we are definitely not going back there."

Flashbacks of a buff brawler with cat-like ears sent shivers down Yuumi and Book's spines.

"Oh! What about this place? It looks like there could be lots of Fish!" Yuumi exclaimed.

She stopped on a page with snowy mountain peaks and pine trees. Below the mountains lay a handful of cabins along a body of water. The pictures on the page started to animate by themselves. Blizzards started to blow from the top of the mountains, covering the entire page in a snowy blur. Fascinated by the scenery, Yuumi put her paw on the page. 

"Book, take us that-a-way!"

Suddenly, Yuumi was sucked into a tunnel of golden rings. Once the tunnel subsided, she was surrounded by a seemingly endless amount of tubes. These tubes were how she traveled through Book's many portals. Yuumi looked around the vast portal network, still hopeful that her master, Norra, would still be found. 

Norra has to be near one of these portals."

It wasn't long before Yuumi was shot out of Book's pages. She spent a decent amount of time in the air before she landed on all fours. Yuumi sat on Book’s pages while she scanned her surroundings.

"Woahhh this place is- AHHH IT'S SO COLD." 

Yuumi wrapped her tail around her body for warmth. The landscape was absolutely stunning. In front of them was a massive mountain peak, with pine trees sprinkled about. Around them was a field full of frosted grass and even more pine trees. The sun was starting to shine through the mountain range in front of them, the light from the sun creating beams of light and shadow. 

"This looks like the place Book," Yuumi said in awe. 

She turned around. In the distance, she could see the cabins, along with the body of water. 

"Let's head over there. We can ask if anyone has seen Norra anywhere."

Book started to trudge along the snowy landscape, with Yuumi perched on its pages. Yuumi scanned the snowy landscape trying to look for clues regarding her master. While searching, Yuumi and Book came across a peculiar creature.

Yuumi halted Book and asked, “What is this thing? It’s sooooo cute!” 

The creature was small and covered with cream-colored fur. Its head, if you could call it that, was adorned with black eyes and cone shaped horns. It looked up at Yuumi and stuck out its tongue. 

“Waugghh,” yelped the tiny creature.

It started to run away from Yuumi, heading towards the cabins.

“Come on Book!” yelled Yuumi.

They followed the creature in hot pursuit. Eventually, they found more of the same creature running all in the same direction. 

“They’re. All. So. FLUFFY!” 

Yuumi and Book continued to follow the creatures to the village when they saw a man in the distance. The man was massive… and bald. He boasted an impressive mustache, and his body was decorated with blue tattoos. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, but he was wearing a belt with a giant insignia on it, along with brown pants, fur boots, and blue metal gauntlets around his wrists. He was also holding what seemed to be a shield of sorts. All of the creatures were flocking towards him. 

“He he HA HA HA,” yelled the man.

The man kneeled on one knee, and the creatures started to hop on him. Some of them started to stick their tongues out and pant. The man began to pet the creatures. He seemed to be really careful not to accidentally hurt any of them

“How have you been my friends? It has been a while.”

The man looked up to see Yuumi and Book.

“And who might you be, little cat? Are you lost? What is this book you are riding on?”

Yuumi was taken back a little by the remark. She stretched and adjusted her sitting position so she was as tall as possible.

“My name is Yuumi, and this is Book”

“Ah, a talking cat. We do not get such things in the Freljord.” said the man, standing up.

Some of the creatures fell on the snow when the man stood up.

The man laughed, “Eha Ha Ha Ha!” 

His laugh was deep and boomed throughout the landscape.

“Nice to meet you Yuumi and Book. I am Braum, and these are my poros.” 

“Poros huh? They’re so adorable!”

“Here, let us go to my cabin. The cold must be harsh for a cat,” he said while pointing at the frost that accumulated on Yuumi’s nose.

Braum dropped off the poros to a little building before taking Yuumi into his cabin.

“Here we are,” said Braum before opening the door.

Braum’s cabin was warm and cozy. A fireplace was in the far right corner warming the entire place up. In front of it was a fur couch and some wooden cushioned chairs. There was a giant fur rug laid out on the wooden floor, while miscellaneous photos decorated the cabin walls. 

Yuumi and Book landed on one of the chairs. She stretched her legs before laying down on the cushion. Book closed its pages and rested right next to Yuumi. Braum sat down on the couch, facing Yuumi and Book.

“So, what brings you to the Freljord?” asked Braum.

“The…” she tilted her head, “Freljord?”

“Have you never heard of the Freljord before?’

Yuumi shook her head and looked at Braum

“Well, me and Book don’t really know exactly where we’re going. We’re on the search for our master, Norra. Have you seen or heard anything about her?” asked Yuumi.

“Ah, I am sorry for your loss.” Braum said with a slight frown.

“I’m afraid I don’t know anyone by that name. What did your master look like?”

“She’s a Yordle, so small and blue-ish skin. She has round glasses, purple robes, and a funny looking hat.”

“I see. I saw a Yordle a while ago, but she doesn’t match the description. This one had more purple skin and a faerie alongside her.”

Yuumi put her head down. The hope that was once in her eyes was fading away. Yet another destination was unsuccessful. This wasn’t the first time she hit a dead end. 

“I am sorry Yuumi. Braum will make you feel better.”

He walked up to Yummi and started to scratch behind Yuumi’s ears. The gesture brought happiness to the magical cat. Yuumi was starting to feel better when suddenly…

_ Grumble grumble _

Yuumi jumped from the noise. It has been awhile since she last ate.

“I see someone is a little hungry. What would you like to eat?” Braum asked.

“Hmmmm, can you fish?”

“Sure I can! Braum will catch the biggest fish around!”

Yuumi let out a happy “meow”. She might have not found anything regarding her master, but at least she was going to feast like a king. Braum grabbed a fishing rod and some bait from the other side of his cabin. Additionally, he brought the large shield-like object seen before.

“Let us go,” he said.

Yuumi hopped on Book and traveled along Braum’s side. The two walked over to the large lake in the distance.

“We will catch big fish. Braum can feel it”

When they got to the lake, Braum tossed his line an impressive distance. Yuumi rested on Book with her tail around her body. It would be a while before a fish would come.

“So tell me Braum, what’s with the giant shield you’re carrying?” 

“Ah, this is my shield. It is actually an enchanted door! Would you like to hear the tale of how I got it?”

“Oooo, yes please.”

“There was a troll boy who stumbled upon some treasure in a mountain. What he did not know was that the vault surrounding the treasure was  _ cursed. _ ” 

The way Braum said “cursed” spooked Yuumi a little bit.

“The young boy was trapped in the vault, which was sealed by this very door. Many men tried to break it, but none were successful. That is where Braum comes in”

“Did you ram the door open?” asked Yuumi while analyzing Braum’s impressive build.

“No no no, I did what any simple man would do. I punched the mountain!”

Yuumi was not expecting that turn of events. She leaned back in confusion.

“I was able to save the boy from the perils of the vault, but my victory was short-lived. The mountain started to crumble from Braum!”

“Oh no!” yelled Yuumi.

“Do not worry. I grabbed the door and used it to shield myself and the boy from being crushed by the debris. The boy and I emerged unscathed, and I found that the door was unscathed as well. From then on, I used this door as a mighty shield, protecting anyone in need.”

Yuumi stared at Braum in complete silence. She was amazed by the story Braum had told. 

“Wowwww that’s so cool!” the cat shouted.

“Ah ha ha ha. I knew you would like it!” Braum said while twirling his moustache.

The shepherd felt a tug on his line. 

“Perfect timing,” 

Yuumi stood up. The fishing pole started to toss and turn, but Braum was not going to let go. He reeled in the line while leaning back. The pole seemed like it was going to break. 

“Not so fast!” yelled Braum.

With all of his might, Braum yanked the fishing rod up, launching the fish into the air. Yuumi took a good look at the fish. The fish had crimson scales, and a green underbelly. The water droplets that surrounded the fish were like flying diamonds in the sunlight. This would be a fish feast for Yuumi. The fish landed on the snow, flopping side to side.

“This is perfect! Thank you so much Braum!” Yuumi cheered while her tail moved left and right.

“Of course! Nothing Braum can’t handle” the shepherd said with a wide grin.

The two thought about all of the potential things they could do with the fish. They could roast it and serve it with so many different side combinations. They daydreamed a few minutes before a sudden chill rocked them. 

“Wait, I know that feeling. That change in temperature should not happen at this time of year.” 

Braum’s tone was serious. Yuumi had not seen this side of him before. She flattened her ears and puffed up her fur. Braum looked around, trying to see where the chill came from.

The temperature started to get colder. 

Yuumi immediately reverted back to wrapping her tail around her body, and Braum swooped her and Book against his chest. Braum was surprisingly warm for not wearing anything on his upper body. 

Eventually, snow started to blow from their left. It started to form into a full on blizzard. 

“What is happeniiiinng!?” Yuumi asked while burying her head in Book’s pages.

“Snow spirits,” 

Yuumi looked at Braum. His eyes were squinted and had a serious expression to them. She looked in the same direction he was looking into. The spirits were snow-white, but had a blue tint to them. They looked like humans in thin white robes, but they had no legs and were floating off the ground. There were black marks where their eyes were supposed to be, and their mouths were wide open as if they were screaming. 

The spirits were approaching them. They had no expression but it was obvious that they were out to kill.

Braum brought up his shield and yelled, “Stand behind Braum!” 

The snow was starting to blast them all directions. The spirits started to raise their arms up. A giant cloud started to form above Braum and Yuumi. The two looked up at the mass above them. Once the cloud stopped growing, giant chunks of ice started to fall along the battlefield. 

The ice was about to crush Braum and Yuumi, but suddenly Yuumi put up a bubble around herself and Braum. The ice simply crashed along the top of the bubble.

“I can keep this bubble up for a little bit. What should we do now?”

“Can you fight?”

“Yes” 

“That is good. Show me you best, spirits!” Braum screamed.

Braum and Yuumi looked back at the spirits, which had their arms pointed at them and their palms pointed out. Icicles started to materialize out of their hands and launch themselves at the trio, but Braum quickly put up his shield. He slammed his shield against the ground, creating a giant shield of ice The icicles broke against the mighty shield with a loud crash. Braum started to approach the spirits, inching along the icy barrage. 

Yuumi then got onto Braum’s shoulders with Book closed right behind her. Yuumi’s paws surged with magical energy. She flipped into the air and shot an errant missile towards the spirits. The missile was teardrop shaped and golden, with purple light trailing behind. Yuumi was guiding her missile when a snow spirit appeared right next to them.

“AHHH,” yelped Yuumi.

She guided the missle straight to the spirit’s head, annihilating it immediately. Soon, more snow spirits started to appear by their side. Braum retracted the icy shield and to backhand the spirits, hitting them in the head and making them disappear into nothing. Meanwhile, Yuumi started to shoot mini missiles from her paws, assisting Braum with his pursuit to kill the spirits. However, the two got distracted, and Braum was knocked to the ground by a mean icicle.

“Oh no! Don’t worry,” Yuumi said with a cautious tone. 

Yuumi started to cuddle into Braum’s side. Green light started to illuminate the area where she was, and Braum stood up with a surge of energy.

The spirits were starting to close in on them.

“Hold on. I got this,” Yummi whispered with a smirk.

She hopped onto Book’s cover and opened it up. Soon, a bright light started to come from Book’s pages. 

“THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTERRRR!!!” 

Waves of golden energy started to shoot from Book, with recoil from the barrage slightly pushing them back. The spirits found themselves rooted by the waves. Golden rings locked them in place, stopping them in their tracks. 

“Now it is Braum’s turn. Hauuumph!”

Braum leaped up into the air and raised up his shield. He crashed onto the ground, creating an icy fissure underneath the spirits and knocking them up. The spirits vanished instantaneously. Soon, the blizzard subsided along with the hail. 

“We did it! We knocked them over!”

“Another victory for Braum!”

They looked over to their resting spot. Surprisingly, the fish and fishing rod were fully intact. 

“The fish is still there!” yelled Yuumi in excitement.

Braum hoisted up the fish to his shoulder and carried the fishing rod. Yuumi, on the other hand, began to brush snow off of Book to reduce potential water damage. The two made their way back to the cabin. 

\------------

“THE FISH IS DONE!” Yuumi shouted.

The fish was rotating over the fireplace. It had been cooking for a good hour beforehand. In the meantime, Braum had prepared some vegetables and hot cocoa. 

The scent of cooked fish filled up the cabin. Yuumi had been eyeing the fish ever since it started cooking. 

Braum removed the fish from the fireplace and put it on a giant plate on the floor. He then placed the plate of vegetables on the side and poured some hot cocoa into two mugs.

“Dig in!” yelled Braum

The feast was simple, yet heavenly. The fish had a slight smoky flavor, and was the perfect combination of tender and fat. The vegetables added a nice crispiness and refreshing contrast to the fish. Braum’s hot cocoa was extremely rich and smooth. It hit the perfect spot after an icy cold battle.

The meal left the two exhausted. They lay on the fur cabin rug and looked at the ceiling. 

*buuuuurrrrp*

Braum let out a giant burp. Yuumi could feel it shake the entire cabin. The two had a laughing fit. They rolled on the floor trying to contain themselves. Even Book was trying not to move about.

“Ah ha ha ha. Looks like Braum got a little carried away.” He chuckled.

“He he he big man go ‘brrrrrr’,” replied Yuumi.

They laid on the carpet for a while. Everyone was exhausted from the events that happened previously in the day. Braum looked out the window. The sun was starting to set. He couldn’t leave Yuumi and Book alone at night, especially in the Freljord. 

“Would you two like to stay for the night?” asked Braum.

“We’d love to!” Yuumi said enthusiastically, but a sudden realization rushed over her.

Her ears flattened in contrast to her remark. She couldn’t afford to waste more time. Norra was still out there. 

Braum tilted his head and asked, “Is something wrong?”

Yuumi looked at Braum.

“Book and I would love to stay the night, but we must continue the search for our master.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest for the night? The Freljord becomes more dangerous at this time, and I don’t mind if you two stay a little longer.”

“Oh! Book and I didn’t traverse the mountain range.”

“Hmm? Then how do you guys travel?”

Yuumi’s ears perked up.

“Welllllll,”

Book opened up its pages, flipping through them rapidly. Yuumi started to walk over to Book while Braum rolled over to the both of them, resting his head on his arms. 

“This is how me and book travel.”

Yuumi placed her paw on a random page. The page was full of sand dunes and towering rock formations. Palm trees started to spring up and a breeze started to whip up the vegetation. Braum stared at the page in amazement.

“I’ve never seen anything like this. It’s incredible”

Yuumi smirked and said, “Book and I travel through the portals created by Book’s pages. Our destination always has something to do with what type of picture is displayed”

“You don’t think someone like Braum could fit in the portal?” he joked while flexing his left bicep.

Yuumi smiled at Braum. 

“Unfortunately no. We could always have more people on our search, but so far I’ve been the only one able to fit through Book’s portals.”

Golden swirls started to pop out from Book’s pages. The portal was ready.

“I guess we have to go now. Our master is out there somewhere.”

Yuumi had fun accompanying Braum. This experience was a lot more fun than her  _ other _ encounters. She walked over to Braum and nuzzled the side of his arm.

“You are welcome to visit anytime. Braum will get even bigger fish next time!” he exclaimed.

He scratched Yuumi’s chin. Yuumi purred in happiness from the kind gesture. Yuumi had made another friend.

“Book, it’s time to go.”

She walked over to book, but before entering the portal she looked back at Braum.

“Goodbye Braum,”

“So Long, Yuumi,”

Yuumi jumped into Book’s pages. Immediately after, Book closed itself and spun in the air until disappearing with a spark. The search was still on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a fun read you you all. Idk what to write about next lmao. Major_mixolydian out.


End file.
